Robbery of Innocence
by Sweet Torment
Summary: [AU] The existence of vampires is no longer a secret to humanity, but instead of being socially accepted, they are seen as monsters, who take over towns and kill mercilessly. The minority of them lives peacefully. But what happens when innocent Elena falls into the ruthless claws of a cruel clan and gets caught in the eyes of the handsome but devilish Damon Salvatore? [M Rated]
1. Woken Up

**A/N: I'm not going to say much, just that this here will definitively be an M rated story for sexual contend, possible rape, violence, abuse, well you know, the usual. And then, this is an AU, story, but not an AH. There will be supernatural creatures. And this is set before season 1. **

**Now enjoy this start and please review. I seriously love reviews. They are my top motivation.**

* * *

><p><em>2013, Detroit.<em>

_Vampires have been ruling the city's politics and economy for years, hidden behind corrupt leaders and the shadows of major corporations. Money's running in the wrongs ways, greedy people get their share and the disappearances are piling up. A few month later, the city is declared as bankrupt and the monster emerge from the dusty shadows to creep out and overpower those who are still there. _

_The government and the President are increasingly losing control over the blood sucking citizens of the abandoned city, more and more humans in the surroundings fall victim to the unmerciful vampires and in a moment of desperation, the President contacts the head of the clan which is now controlling Detroit. An agreement which provides safety for both sides, the immortal and the mortal, is negotiated,. On the same day, demonstrators are storming the White House and the outskirts of Detroit, millions lose their life and 12th December 2013 is written big in the history of the United States of America as the day on which the vampires have gotten their will._

_Now one year later, they do not only rule Detroit, but also most parts of New York and San Francisco._

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert, on the other hand, as always been living in Mystic Falls, a small and quiet town in Virginia, where her father works as doctor and she is well known as the sweet girl next door with the dark Bambi eyes.<p>

Where she is home, vampire's are known as a 'city-problem' and something that better not concern you. People in Mystic Falls go to church on Sunday mornings and invite each other for muffins and coffee on the weekends. Everyone knows everyone and you just don't lock your door.

Especially Elena Gilbert, the polite cheerleader that usually spends time with her sand box friends from school is loved by the town's people as she belongs to one of the founding families. So it was even less logically when she woke up in the dark, head pounding, vision blurred and without much of a memory.

At first she decided that having her eyes open was a bad idea, but once her heavy eyelids fell shut again and she was lulled back into darkness and noticed how everything was turning sickening fast. So her eyes shot back open, she blinked a few times to clear her foggy vision and into view came something black and round that she couldn't quiet make out.

Momentarily distracted by her pained head, she tried to grab at her face with her hand, but something hard dug into her wrist and kept her hands down. It was tough enough to keep her tired eyes open, but she managed to shift her glance onto the shiny silver that was wrapped around her slim wrists. After a few minutes and a lot of blinking, she could make out handcuffs that secured her hands to a steering wheel.

This caused a frightened whimper to escape her lips and her grew wide in a mixture of panic and fear for a moment, before pain shot through her hurting head and she let it fall back against the cold, black steering wheel with a heavy and exhausted blow of air from deep within her burning throat.

It felt as if she hadn't tasted water in days and her whole mouth was as dry as a desert. Her tongue rubbing against the dry inside of her cheek. Everything inside of her was aching and most of her muscles felt numb. As much as she would have loved to think back and try to remember, hunger, fear and sleepiness took over her mind and body and she lost consciousness once again, falling back into a deep and dreamless slumber.

After an uncertain amount of time – it could have been minutes, hours, maybe even days – Elena would have been unable to guess, her ears picked up the echo of voices and her tired mind alerted her that someone was coming closer. Heavy boots could be heard in dirt and two pairs of footsteps became louder and louder. And while her mind was screaming at her that none of this was okay nor safe, her body stayed unmoved. Her head still resting against the steering wheel, hands cuffed to it, waist still captured by the seat belt, which was buckled.

She wasn't even fully awake, when her head was suddenly turned sharply, a rough and cold palm grasped her chin and the strong grip almost crushed her jaw; or at least that was what it felt like to her. Trying to open her eyes once again, she managed to get them open a tiny bit, just enough to glance through the small slits. But her eyesight was still too foggy and blurry to make out more than the outline of two slim figures, probably men.

Her pounding head was tilted back and almost fell completely into her neck before she felt two stubby fingers probing at her pulse point.

"She's alive." One of the person's voices rasped. And for a single, hope-filled second, Elena thought they might get help and save her life.

But then her heart was crushed by the other man, which answered, "Of course she is, I can hear that weak heart of hers pounding." And the snicker in his voice told her that he, who was probably not even a he, but an 'it', was up to no good.

Because who in the world could hear hearts, especially weak hearts. Elena couldn't even hear nor feel her own heart beating.

Something strong ripped the iron of the cuffs apart and a moment later, strong arms wrapped around her and she was lifted out of the car and thrown across a broad shoulder. A quiet sound slipped through her dry lips once she hit the muscular back of the man and the ground beneath her view was soon blurring away once again.

It was only later that her mind snapped back on, caused by the sharp pain of hitting hard pavement. Her back automatically arched off the ground and her finally free hands grasped desperately at her back and hips, trying to soothe the pain as she gasped soundlessly.

Now everything that her mind had so successfully blocked out was hurting and torturing her again, making her feel exhausted and sick.

And for a moment, she forgot completely where she was and who had brought her here. But soon enough, hissing and rustling of voices sounded all around her and her eyes shot back open to let her scan her surroundings.

Darkness at first, dim light that was coming from a burning trash barrel nearby and then what seemed like at least twenty men slowly coming closer, hissing and starring at her hungrily, fangs bared and sharp like razors ready to pierce her skin and suck her dry within two seconds.

Well, Elena didn't know much about vampires, as people in Mystic Falls tended to avoid the topic, so most of what she knew, she had gotten from bad movies and cheap newspapers that actually printed some stories about them. But what she definitively knew was that they could kill you within a second with as much of a snap of your neck.

Shock, panic and fear mixed all together in her body and a rush of adrenalin shot right into her veins. Her arms and legs where finally able to move and she instinctively tried to grab whatever was behind her, just to pull herself away from the bunch of vampires that was closing in on her.

When her fingers suddenly hit leather and her head snapped around to see her hand had grabbed the tip of a dark boot, she immediately flinched away from the boot, her eyes meeting the hungry ones of a vampire. Dark veins where flowing beneath the skin under his dark, blood shot eyes and Elena couldn't help it but let out a loud scream at him, her eyes gawking in fear.

But before she could even try to get away from him, someone grabbed her upper arm and yanked her forcefully up into the air, jerking her against his chest. She wanted to gasp, but was once again dragged away by another strong tug.

And suddenly, hands were all over her, grabbing and pulling and trying to get her leather jacket off. And no matter how much and hard she tried to struggle, she had no chance of escape or getting free from their gasps. Her jacket was pulled off of her skinny shoulders and tossed away and hungry screams sounded from the open mouths of men while Elena's eyes frantically shot back and forth between all the monsters surrounding her, just begging to God that this was all a bad nightmare which would end soon.

When a loud yell parted the vampires and made them stop. "Ey! Stop it." A dark voice stated. And to Elena's luck, they let her go and she dropped back to the hard ground on her hands and knees. An angry sob escaped her lips and she let her glance wander across her dirty hands on the ground. She honestly didn't dare meeting the eyes of her savior, because she was not yet sure if he really was her savior.

She could hear him jump off of whatever he was standing on, before he made his way over to her ever so slowly. And with every step, Elena got more nervous, so that when his boots came into view and she saw him lean down to her, it was already to late to jerk away from him. And she was once again dragged up against him to be met with a devilish smirk.

"Enzo." One of the guys behind her hissed, clearly angered.

Elena just slumped against him, as much as she wanted to get away, the adrenaline had started to fade and her muscles were starting to leave her once again. "Please." She just tried to murmur.

But the man who held her, was not even paying attention to her. He was just starring ahead at the hungry bunch that had just given her up at a single word of him. And now he was simply raising his eyebrow at the guy who had mentioned his name, as if to ask what his damn problem was.

"We found her, therefor she is ours." The broad guy on who's shoulder she had been laying and carried here spoke up, frowning madly at Enzo, who was lazily holding Elena against his warmer chest. He was different from the ones that had grabbed her and tried to kill her. He wasn't as pale and cold and didn't seem so.. dead.

"You found her, so you're claiming her?" Enzo scowled, a heavy British accent lacing his indifferent words. "What are you? A damn dog?" He asked him unimpressed.

The guy in the crowd growled, clearly feeling insulted. He hissed again. "She's mine!" And within a split second, he had taken a leap out of the other vampires and jumped forth in the direction of Elena and Enzo. And in less than another moment, Enzo's arm had blocked him and he was thrown back to the ground with a loud sound. It all went so fast that Elena could barely follow what was going on. She firstly blamed it on her tired mind and body, but soon enough realized that it wasn't her, but that they had really just moved in inhuman speed.

Another quiet sob left her lips and she clutched her hands around Enzo's wrist, as she noticed that her legs were slowly giving way beneath her once more and she would soon be unable to hold herself standing.

"She's not yours, you disgusting dirtbag." Enzo growled back at the man who was now laying on the ground, his eyebrows furrowed deeply in anger. "Every human found in our territory is brought to the head of the clan or the substitute, which in this case, is me. And then I will decide what happens to her." He explained calmly. While most of the vampires were still starring at Elena, teeth bared and licking their lips.

The little security that she had felt in Enzo's embrace had just vanished all together with his words again. "Please.." She tried to whisper, but her voice was weak and barely audible. And once again, she stayed ignored by the monsters that were holding her captive.

It was mostly silent outside, dark and cold, and her leather jacked was laying on the ground, far away from her cold body. Fog was surrounding the area, which consisted of worn down tends and old, trashed cars. The only thing that could be heard were the voices of the talking vampires, when another one suddenly spoke up in the crowd. "We haven't had a decent meal in weeks." He whined angrily, stepping forward.

But Enzo rolled his eyes at him. He was barely bothering with this low lives. They were just a bunch of useless newby vampires that lusted for every drop of human blood that they could get. But he had been happy to at least be a substitute here in the outskirts, because it was still better than being one of those dirtbags that were just ordered around and kicked like trash. The other vampires still annoyed him like hell, and when he felt Elena slip in his grasp, felt her getting weaker and slower, he decided that he had had enough with the others.

"You keep your jaw shut now. I'm taking her to Damon." Enzo stated, and without another word, turned around to leave the rest behind. He dragged Elena with himself, and now she was not even able to put up a fight anymore. The last thing she knew was that she was dragged inside a small house and a door fell shut behind her.

Once inside, she was carefully placed on a bed, which reeked and seemed to be breaking even beneath the little weight which Elena's slim figure was putting on it. Enzo turned away and it took a moment before he guided a glass to her mouth, is was filled with a thick red liquid and Elena detected its taste pretty quickly. It was blood.

She swallowed it anyway, and to her surprise, the pounding in her head vanished, her scratches healed up and her sore muscles started to relax and feel better. Her tiredness stayed, though. So she looked up at the man who had brought her inside, her brown doe eyes still little and he frowned down at her. "Who are you?" He simply asked.

And Elena felt like sleeping, but she answered him anyway. "I'm just Elena, Elena Gilbert. Please let me go." She begged quietly. Her own voice not very hopeful.

But Enzo chose to ignore her once again. "You look exactly like her." He just murmured, more to himself than to her.

Elena's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words. She didn't understand. She didn't understand any of this. How she had gotten here, why she was here, who all those vampires were, where she even was or who she looked so much alike with.

She was so damn tired and her body wanted nothing more than sleep, but there was this dangerous animal sitting by her side and she didn't dare to leave him out of her eye.

"You smell divine, by the way." Enzo explained calmly, as he scanned her how she was laying on the bed. She was so weak and innocent and those doe eyes mixed with the smell of her actually drove him crazy. And as soon as he had brought her to Damon, he would ask him for his share on her. But until then she had to stay untouched.

"I will not harm you, girl." He tried to tell her. "I wouldn't have saved you if that was my intention." He added quickly.

But Elena's look told him that she was skeptical and so he chuckled and said, "Sleep now, I'll stay right there on the chair." He promised her again, smirking lowly as he took place on a small and uncomfortably looking wooden chair in the room.

And at first, Elena didn't trust him and tried to keep her eyes open, no matter what, but soon, her need for sleep overpowered her and slumbered away into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Yes, Damon is not here yet, but I hope you had your fun with Enzo in the mean time. And don't worry, he won't be the nice guy, he was just a little shocked now, because Elena looked exactly like... well I guess you can guess who... **

**Please review. Heart you. **


	2. Captured

**A/N: So, so many of you posted such awesome reviews, that I was thrilled to get this next chapter out for you and hear what you think about it. So now I don't want to take any of the fun away for you and will leave you to enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>It felt like she had slept days, after that vampire attack and the first shocks, her body and mind had been willing to just drift off into dreamland, but now reality was setting back in and Elena had to discover that she had barely slept night.<p>

Dim light from a rising sun was shining through a tiny window in the house in which she had been put to sleep, her body had turned and she was now facing the wall against which the bed was leaned. She was no longer looking at the guy who had brought her here. The guy who was as much monster as hero to her right now. He seemed to have manners and the leadership in this small group of vampires. So Elena should have been thankful for him saving her.

But she just couldn't bring herself towards even thinking positive about one of them. They were all vicious animals and if she hadn't been brought here, she'd never set a foot near this place herself. Now was here, though and laying on an old, reeking bed, without a chance of survival if it came down to a real fight.

The rising sun was shining dimly, but it still pained Elena when she opened her eyes and let the little sunlight pierce her tired chocolate hues. A quiet groan started to rumble in her chest and she instinctively wanted to turn over and let herself fall onto her back to stretch her legs and arms and back, but then she remembered Enzo halfway and stopped immediately. Going stiff on the bed.

She heard a low, amused chuckle at her sudden stop and squeezed her eyelid shut in regret. She should have been smarter, she cursed herself.

"Good morning, darling." He hummed from across the room, and she could tell that he was still sitting on his wooden chair. And he was probably smirking, from the sound of his voice.

She tried to not move and all and keep pretending that she was asleep, but it was a low shot and Enzo certainly wasn't stupid, so when she heard him get up from his chair, she turned completely over, landing softly on her back with her eyes ripped wide open, a wary glance following Enzo's every movement.

He starred back at her for a moment, while he was getting up, but then he just chuckled and inched closer, step for slow step. Torturing Elena with each horrible motion closer to her. In her head, there was a battle between shifting away like a fearful little girl, or keeping the act up, like an enemy. But in the end, she got a mixture of both.

Because when he was close enough, she was still starring a death glare at him, but as soon as his hand neared her cheek, just to stroke across it, she flinched away and her eyes squeezed shut again. And she regretted it immediately.

"Now, now, pretty girl." Enzo coed. "I already promised you I wouldn't hurt you." He repeated, a small smirk plastered to his lips while he awaited her answer.

But her lips were sealed, for now. Not one single tone exited her mouth, her lips were pressed tightly together and Elena was simply glaring at him, her eyebrows puckered together on her forehead. Enzo pursed his lips at her and shook his head, laughing a little. "Oh, sweetheart. You'll make a lot of noise soon enough." He said and once again stroked his thumb across her cheek bone, this time though. Elena was forced to endure it, as the wall was just behind her head and she was unable to pull away from his sickening touch.

She would have vomited right into his lap by the look of his devilish smile and his caressing fingers, but her stomach was empty, nothing left to choke up.

Her eyes screamed 'scared' no matter how hard Elena tried to seem confident. Enzo knew a deer in the headlights when he saw one and this girl, was definitively one. Like the last few that had accidentally found their way to Detroit. And it had always amused him the most when they were lost and had no idea where they were. This girl, was probably one of the later, lost here without a single glue of direction.

The question was, though, how had she ended up handcuffed in that car?

But that was not what was concerning Enzo right now. He needed to get her to the old train station in the city, because that was where the headquarters of the Detroit clan was, and where their leader, Damon Salvatore was living. Enzo could not await the moment that he presented Elena to Damon, to see the look on Damon's face when he realized that she looked exactly like Katherine. It would be pure pleasure.

But it was still a little way to that moment and at first, he had to get this girl up and out of here to take her to the abandoned train station.

His eyes went through the room in thought, before he simply got up, made his way out of the room without another word and pushed the door shut behind him. Elena was left alone in the dusty room, her eyes big in surprise. She was not even sure what that had just been. But she was smart and surely not going to waist this opportunity, so she swung her legs off of the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible, just in case. She then got up and headed quickly for the door, her eyes shooting through the room in fear as her hand grasped the door knob and went right through it.

She frowned, turned her head and looked at the door, but the only thing in her sight, was a little black hole where a door knob was supposed to be. She huffed in frustration and bend down to glance at the hole, maybe she could do something with her fingers in it. But it seemed useless. The only way she was going to get this open, would be with a key.

A key. She blinked, turned around and preyed to god that maybe he would have left one. But there was nothing but the bed she had been sleeping on, the chair Enzo had been sitting on and a small coffee table, which was empty. There was nothing but dust and dirt in this room. And for a moment, Elena wasted a thought on whether Enzo was sleeping in here, or if it was only for hostage keeping.

She quickly shook that again, though and when she turned back around to examine the door a little more closely, she was starring right back into a pair of angry eyes. And shrieked back with a shocked scream, almost tripping and falling onto her back. She could only just catch herself on the bed, her eyes and mouth ripped wide open in fear, though.

"Trying to make an escape?" Enzo asked calmly, snicking quietly as he stepped back into the room, followed by two broad guys. "Marv, Heady, grab her." He ordered, waving the two of them towards her.

Elena immediately started to struggle away, get up and take a shot for a run at the door. She was chance-less, she knew that, but maybe, it would earn her some respect. She wasn't going down without a fight. She was only blocked by a guy with a bald head and thick arms, though. He took his opportunity, to sweep her off the floor, swing her over his shoulder and hold her down by her legs. Her upper body just dangling down against his muscular back. "Let me down!" A loud scream immediately ripped out of Elena's throat, her legs still struggling and her fists slamming repeatedly against his iron back.

All three vampires stayed unimpressed with her efforts, though and she was simply carried outside. No bucking, struggling, hitting or wiggling in the world would have loosened this guy's grip and if she didn't knew it any better, Elena would have guessed that he was Frankenstein's Monster. Because when they passed the place where she had almost been eaten alive yesterday, the rest of the nasty vampire's were still hanging around, and crawling closer again, hissing and starring and Elena tried to get away from them, used all her strength to get up and away and out of this giant's arms to run for her life, but the grip he had on her, was worse than cuffs and she was forced to hang down his back.

After they had left the camp, though, his hard fingers – which had probably caused her quiet the bruises by now – started to let go and the only thing securing her now on top of his shoulder, was his arm which was wrapped around her waist to keep her still.

Elena eventually gave up and slumped down atop his shoulder, sighing as she let her eyes fall to the ground. They had been walking for quiet some time, across dirt, destroyed streets and railways, but now this was different. She heard the guy step onto something metallic and when her eyes caught what he was walking on, a gasp escaped her lip.

Her eyes read a green sign._ 'Welcome to Detroit.' _Elena grasped at the guy's shirt and pulled herself up to look at Enzo in disbelief. "Detroit?!" She shrieked.

"Yes, welcome babe." He simply stated with a smirk.

Marv, who was still carrying Elena chuckled at Enzo's reply, started to slow down without Enzo noticing and grabbed one of Elena's ankles. "Enzo.. who's she for?" He asked his leader, grasping Elena's ankle tightly to pull on it and part her legs before he suddenly pressed his nose against her jeans just above her knee. "She smells divine!" He exclaimed excitedly, inhaling her smell deeply.

Elena immediately kicked and squirmed, but he just forced her down and squeezed her tighter. "Down, bitch." And then she could hear his fangs slide out of his gums, and panic broke out inside of her.

"You two bastards." She screamed, before a hard slap came across her cheek, as well as a rough punch into Marv's face. Enzo was clenching his jaw tightly in anger and glared at Marv.

"She's for Damon."

And the rest of the way, Elena was forced quiet whenever she spoke up. Until the giant building of the train station came into view. It had once been quiet the beautiful building, but ever since the vampires have taken over this town, more and more news reported how worn down the cities looked and how the buildings were more like abandoned places and the cities like ghost towns. It was a sad sight, but it couldn't be changed.

Around the abandoned looking place, there was a fence at least twice as high as Elena, and a bunch of men were walking all around them, it looked almost like this was some kind of CIA building or high security place.

There was once entrance from what Elena could see, and they were walking closer and closer towards it. She was suddenly over-come by another wave of fear, which seeped deep into her cold bones this time, making her sick and pale, not strong and confident.

Marv, the guy who was carrying her stopped out of nowhere and Elena glanced around his broad frame to see that Enzo's hand was lifted into the air. He then came around to face Marv's back and look down at Elena, who was still hanging down his back. "I've got something for you, babe." Enzo stated, tugging a small ball of fabric out of his pocket. He began unfolding it and Elena guessed this couldn't be any good, so her eyes stayed carefully on it. Once he was done, though, she had to discover that it was nothing more than a brown bag. She furrowed her eyebrows at it, too afraid to speak up again for now.

"Head up." Enzo commanded, frowning back at her. And then Elena realized what he was going to do with it, but she still didn't move a single muscle, so Enzo took the matters into his own hands and forced her head first into the bag, before tying it tightly around her neck, causing her to cough for a moment. "That's what you get for disobeying." He hissed, before she felt them continue to walk.

Them there was talking, it was quiet though and there were so many other sounds around, like cars and machines and suddenly iron scraped across the street and they were being let inside.

* * *

><p>About half and hour later, Elena was locked away in a small cell with nothing more than a bench. She clung to the iron bars, glancing around for anything helpful or food.<p>

Even if she managed to escape this time, she had no idea how she had even gotten here, because the bag had been over her head the entire time, she had only gotten it off in here. Now she was sitting on the cold stone floor of the small cell, glancing into a fancy bedroom.

Who the hell had a cell in his bedroom and who the hell lived here anyway?

Her stomach grunt at the questions which wouldn't be answered anytime soon anyway and she grasped her knees and pulled them up her own chest.

When suddenly noises entered the quiet hallway outside, loud screaming and yelling could be heard and suddenly something fell to the the floor and Elena could hear the sound of shattering glass. The screams did not stop for a single second though, until suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open with a loud crashing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oi, who's coming now?! ;o Maybe Damon? Why would he be screaming all around though? Crazy, crazy. **

**By the way, apologizes for any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general, I don't have a beat reader. Heh. **

**Anyway, you know reviews are motivation as hell, so please leave one and tell me all your thoughts. Hehe. **


	3. Devil Arrives

**A/N: So, here I am back again. 2 chapters and like 15 reviews, I really love you guys and I'll keep the updates coming because you rock and review like little stars. Seriously, I love you people. **

**Here is just a little reminder to read the warnings in the very beginning and remember that this story is M rated for a reason, so don't like? Don't read, please. Or at least don't complain. **

**Other than that, I hope you guys have a lot of fun with this new and longest chapter so far. Heh, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>When suddenly noises entered the quiet hallway outside, loud screaming and yelling could be heard and suddenly something fell to the the floor and Elena could hear the sound of shattering glass. The screams did not stop for a single second though, until suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open with a loud crashing sound.<em>

* * *

><p>And Elena clasped her hand over her mouth to silence a scream that threatened to spill from her dry lips. She quickly dragged herself into the darkest and smallest corner of the cell to hide from whoever had just entered the bedroom with such loud noise.<p>

A female voice suddenly echoed through the room, while two pairs of footsteps made their way across the hard wood floor unevenly. "The thought of fucking you ever again, makes me sick to the fucking stomach." A woman hissed, and her fierce tone was followed by a soft groan of a male.

"Bend the fuck over already, Katherine." The dark, lusty voice added quickly before the female purred back. "Make me."

And to Elena's shock, she was probably going to witness them having sex. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pressed her lips tightly together under her hand, too afraid to be found to make a single noise or let them hear her breathing.

And only a second later, a dark haired, gorgeous girl was thrown onto the bed that stood across from Elena's cell. She was barely dressed in more than a bra, panties and a few rips of clothes anymore and her ass was jutted out while she groaned softly into the mattress she had just been tossed so roughly on. "Come and get it, play boy." She lured him again, and Elena watched through a tiny slit of her eyes when suddenly a raven haired man came up behind the girl.

He was dressed in nothing but black jeans, his hands at his belt, his muscular chest bare and his hair messy as if he had been through the sex part already. He was truly handsome but had this dark, dangerous aura as well. Elena's mouth fell agape at the sight of him anyway. He was probably the most beautiful creature that she had ever laid eyes on, and for a moment, she had almost forgotten that this was probably just a part of lulling in his prey.

She was still starring silently at him, in a mixture of fear and wonder when his head suddenly turned slightly and a dark chuckle exited his lips. "Looks like we've got some company." He murmured just loud enough for Elena to hear, and her eyes gawked in complete fear.

The dark haired girl groaned, pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and groaned quietly in annoyance. Her back was arched into a perfect curve and even Elena was jealous of her body and those beautiful locks that were cascading down her back in a dark brown waterfall of hair. Katherine turned her head around and when they were face to face, both of their lungs stopped breathing and both of their eyes widened in nothing but shock.

They looked exactly alike.

Katherine was right in front of her in the flash of a second, grasping the iron bars in an extra tight grip as she examined her doppelganger with big brown eyes.

And there was no doubt about it, they could have been sisters.

"What kind of freak show is this, Damon?" The girl grunt immediately and anger was so prominent in her voice, that Elena feared for the world to end. Her eyes were narrowed so angrily and her knuckles were white where she gripped the iron bars of Elena's cell so hard that Elena was almost afraid that she'd break them.

Damon stayed unimpressed for now, he hadn't seen the human in the cell, yet though. So he gave Katherine a rough shove, shot her an annoyed glare and pushed her away from the cell with his shoulder before lowering his own eyes onto the little human being curled up on the floor. Now his eyes stood still as well, his jaw clenching slightly. "This can't be right." He murmured, furrowing dark eyebrows at Elena, who was starring up at him in fear.

"Whatever this is, you better get rid of her right now." Katherine commanded right behind him, now pacing the small part of the room in front of the cell.

But Damon wasn't listening to her anymore, he was more concerned about the fragile image of Katherine that had a beating heart and blood rushing through her veins. His eyes were unable to glance away and in the flash of another moment, he decided what to do. "Get out."

Now it was Katherine who wasn't listening, because she was way too wrapped up in her own thought. But a hard grab of Damon's to her slender neck grabbed her attention, and soon her back was pushed into a hard brick wall. "I told you to leave." He grunt dangerously. And Katherine gave him a disbelieving look before she gasped for air in his breath, his grip tightening with every passing second.

"Fine!" She finally choke out, and his fingers left her throat immediately.

The look in her chocolate eyes was one of hate and sadness at once when she sneaked back out of the room which she had entered so loudly. It kind of reminded Elena of a dog that had just been kicked by its owner. But her mind was more concerned with the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked her, intensely staring at her. And it felt like his piercing blue eyes were boring right through her mocha hues, making her uncomfortable. And yet again, she was not sure whether it was good or bad that Katherine had left her alone with Damon.

She hadn't really heard anything about him specifically, but she knew what they said about the different clan leader and they were all known to be merciless and absolutely cruel. Elena's lips were frozen and her mouth would not open to let more than a feared whimper pass it.

Damon's eyes never left Elena's, though. "I asked you something." He repeated, his tone darker and more warning now as he waited for her answer. Elena's head stayed turned away and her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block him out, maybe she could still convince herself that this was all one long and horrible nightmare. But honestly, how often did you spend days in your nightmares without waking up in cold sweat.

She did fascinate him, there was no doubt in that. And she also was the perfect doppelganger of Katherine, there was no doubt in that either. But more important was that she was flesh and blood, a living human with a beating heart, which was slamming against her ribcage faster than a rabbit would be running and her blood. He could smell it through her skin, and hear how to was pumping through her veins so deliciously. It was divine and he was almost unable to rip right through her skin and sink his fangs down into her throat until she was sucked dry.

But that would be a waste of blood, so he decided that she was worth more than a quickly. And that he needed to know more about why she looked exactly like Katherine.

Elena was still trying to keep him away by sheltering her eyes away from the sight of him when she suddenly heart a key turn in the lock and the cell door was pushed open before she was grabbed by her hair and lifted into the air. A pained scream echoing in the room as he pulled her up by her hair.

"Stop!" She yelled, grabbing at his wrist as she was trying to get him off of her again. Her finger nails scrapping across his skin as he held on to her hair tightly, fisting it roughly while he dragged her out of the cell and tossed her onto the ground right in front of him.

"You had your chance." Damon growled, glancing down at her with cold, indifferent eyes. "Now tell me your name, or I'll make you hurt real good." He threatened her coldly, his light blue eyes narrowed slightly as he stared down at her.

But Elena tried to keep her face straight, her lips pressed together, wet from earlier tears that had run down her cheeks while she had been in pain. Her eyes were big and dark with fear, but she only glanced at him for a second before she turned her head away from him, holding her chin high.

"Oh, a fighter." Damon coed at her, bending down to grasp her hair once again and make her look up at him. "I love a good fight, baby." He smirked a devilish smirk at her, tugging her face tighter to his.

His hand was tightening around her hair and Elena was ready to part her lips and scream again, but instead, she just pressed her lips together tighter, trying to block any noise that threatened to escape. There was fire in her eyes and ice in his. But Elena knew hat fire melted ice and as long as there was just a little of it left, she would hold on to it. So when he tried to pull her closer once again to whisper something disgusting so close to her mouth, she caught her opportunity to drag her nails down his still bare chest with vicious force.

Blood dripped from his torso, the tips of Elena's fingers pained in the crimson liquid as well as Damon groaned and threw her back onto her back in shock and surprise. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he grunt and stared down at his already healing chest. But Elena had grasped her chance and made a shot for the door right after she had scrambled to her tired feet.

It was only a flash of a second in which she was making her way for the door, but the closer she got towards the door, the clearer it got that she was never going to make it. And she was soon proved right when Damon rushed in front of her. His fangs were now bared and his strong palms gripped her upper arms harder than ever before she was forced onto her knees right in front of him. Once she was down, he grabbed her head once again, squeezing her jaw so hard that Elena thought he was going to break her bones and her neck all at once.

"Ah." She gasped in agony, trying to pull her head away from him as her whole body jerked together and away in pain. Her mouth opened in another silent scream and then she ripped her eyes opened and her chocolate doe eyes caught a glimpse of Damon's hand on his belt. Her whole face scrunched up in disgust, disbelief and pure fear.

All she wanted to do was get away as soon as he had loosened his belt and his dark jeans had fallen to his ankles on the ground. Elena's cheeks were burning like fire, shining in bright red and she had turned her angry glare down onto the floor because she did not want to see what was standing at attention for her. He was still wearing a tight pair of briefs, but his arousal was clearly visible between his legs.

Elena swallowed thickly and Damon chuckled darkly above her. "Well, well. What do we have here? A little virgin?" He asked with a low growl, his hand squeezing her brown strands of hair roughly. He was trying to make her look at him again, by now his eyes had darkened in lust and his lips had curled up into a small smirk, which clearly showed his huge amusement in this.

Elena tried to rip her head away from him, but only ended up hurting herself in the process. Her cheeks were still colored in a rosy shade and Damon had no hard time turning her head back towards his crotch, which was bulging to be pleased.

An awfully ill feeling started to spread in Elena's stomach at the sight of his bulging member, which was still hidden in his briefs. "Please." She begged silently, almost too quiet to be heard by a normal human being.

But Damon's ears were better and he had no problems listening to her quiet begging sounds. "Your name." He grunt, one last time and pulled on Elena's hair, torturing her pounding head some more.

As she gasped out a soft scream, she gasped out her name as well. "Elena!" She coughed out and Damon let go of her, letting her drop down to the floor with her hot cheek pressed against the cold floor. "Elena Gilbert." She panted against the hard wood.

Damon smiled a satisfied smirk, let his feet slip out of his jeans, which were still hanging around his ankles and stepped around Elena to walk back to the bed. He was not worried about her escaping at all. First of all, she was captured in a nest full of vampires who would smell her every movement, and second of all, she would never make it out of Detroit without anyone noticing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooooooooo maybe a little different from what you thought... ? I don't know. I bet a lot of you expected Katherine to be dead or gone or whatever.. But no she is not and she will play one of the main side roles for a while, but not as love interest for Damon, don't chu worry guys. I can tell you that much. **

**Now please keep the reviews going and tell me what you think and hope for the next chapter or this one. Hehe. **


	4. Underground

**A/N: So here I am again and I must say that I am really thrilled by all of those wonderful, wonderful reviews that you guys left. This is only like the 4th chapter and already love you guys so much and I'm so glad to see some of my Revenge reads on board here as well. Heh. As I might have mentioned, I am thinking about writing a second part for Revenge, but exams and real life is keeping me quiet busy, so don't get your hopes up too high, guys.**

**But there is one thing I really have to tell you, and that is: YOU ROCK! I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN ANYTHING! **

**And yes, this counts as one thing. **

**Now I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer, and it's already midnight here, so have your fun with this chapter, you really waited long enough. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Ever since Elena had been here, she had learned one thing. She would probably not make it out of here alive.<p>

After Damon had forced her to reveal her name to him, he had dragged her down the halls with him, through rooms full of blood thirsty and dangerous vampires and right down into the cellar, where she could see prison cells and people chained up. Her mind was telling her that she was probably going to end like one of these, but her body was being dragged and dragged past cell after empty cell and so a little part of hr clung onto the small hope that Damon was not going to chain her up, but that he would maybe let her out of here.

The chance was small, but at least there was one.

"Now, Elena." He rolled her name off his tongue like a song, and there was this cocky smirk of his again. "What brought you here?" He asked, his feet quick as he just kept pulling her alone.

Elena's lips were sealed once again, she pressed them so hard together that there was no air between them and they eventually turned white under the pressure.

As Damon noticed the lack of talking from her side, he stopped dead in his racks, so quickly that Elena stumbled into him and was blown back by the force of it. If he hadn't been holding her by her arm, still, she would have crashed right back onto the dirty basement floor. She gasped and her eyes quickly shot up at him. Only to blink into icy azure hues that had turned even colder than before.

"So.. sweetness.." He started, warningly looking at her as he stepped closer to her once again, drawing her backwards against the cold brick wall of the basement. "You don't feel like talking, do I see that right?" He asked her, with a cocked eyebrow.

But Elena kept her mouth shut. All she did, was swallow thickly.

This time, though, there was no small cocky smile on Damon's face. It was just one mask of evil and shadow and it made Elena feel sick to her guts that she was standing this close to a man who was a monster and a serial killer all together.

Damon gave her another few seconds before his hand reached up to grasp her brown hair in a swift movement and tug her head to the side by it. "I have been patient with you." He suddenly spat, not so calm anymore. "I have given you the chance to talk more than once, which is already gracious for me.." He grunt right into her face.

And Elena was suddenly trembling in fear all over. Her eyes squeezing themselves shut with every movement and word from him, her shoulders flinched together in shock and her face one of fear and desperation.

"Now, you're going to pay for your stubbornness." He growled, yanking her head aside roughly to grunt into her ear. "From the first second I saw you, I've been infatuated with that smell and that sound that your blood gives your body." He explained quietly, slowly letting the words slip past his lips. "And I've been trying to stay strong, but now, I really deserve a taste." He added slowly, before the wet tip of his tongue trailed up her bared neck, exactly along the skin where her aorta was running beneath her tender flesh.

Elena whimpered softly, her torso bucking against Damon's broad and strong chest as he locked her against the hard brick wall. "No." She suddenly whispered, her hands flattening against his hard chest before she tried to push against it.

Damon just chuckled against her fragile skin and pushed himself closer to her, his torso coming in contact with hers to squeeze Elena's petite body right down against the wall. She pushed, struggled and tried to kick, but Damon was strong, muscular and so much taller than her. It was like she had been trapped between two brick walls instead of just against one.

She wanted to try to push against the wall and him, but once her muscles tensed, she could hear something unfamiliar and her mind ticked away trying to figure out what that sound had been until the sharp tips of two pearly white teeth found their way to her neck and her eyes gawked wide open.

He was going to bite her any second now.

Blood was suddenly pumping in her ears, as a faint chuckle could be heard and something pressed against her back, a hand, to draw her closer and closer against Damon's hard body. Elena's eyes were wildly shooting around in the darkness until she caught a glimpse of his eyes in the corner of hers, and saw how his face had turned dark, how his pupils had widened and how the icy blue color in his eyes had gone to dark ocean blue.

A mixture of panic and fear spread throughout her whole body and just when she felt his fangs press against the sensitive area of her neck, a voice interrupted them and Damon's head stopped moving closer, his teeth on the edge of breaking through her skin.

"Damon." A dark voice spoke.

And Elena whimpered loudly in a mixture of desperation and relief that it hadn't happened yet.

"We have a problem." The stranger added.

And it was only now, that Elena could hear the loud howling and barking and growling from down the halls. It sounded like someone had brought in at least ten dogs. She was soon distracted from the sound again, as Damon's own voice rung in her ears.

He grunted in annoyance, squeezed Elena painfully tight against himself for a brief moment and then stepped away from her to glance angrily at the man who had interrupted him. "What?"

"One of them is fighting."

Damon groaned in his direction. His eyes traveling along Elena and her ripped open mouth as she stood panting beside him. Her hair was slightly messy, those big brown doe eyes were wide open and her chest heaved in fear. The look that Damon had given her made him smirk smugly. She looked perfectly ravished and that even though her clothes were still on.

"Well, fine." He turned back to the other man, the small smirk vanished again and his lips pressed into a hard angry line. "Let's make that beast regret it."

The other man smiled slightly, but a cold and evil smile, which chilled Elena down to her very bones.

"Take her and follow me." Damon commanded him and a minute later, Elena was being dragged again. Just that this time, the person who dragged her was not as gentle as Damon had been.

Her mind was currently debating whether Damon would have killed her or not. And whether he was interested in her because she looked exactly like Katherine, or if she was just some blood bag for him. It were questions whose answers were lying buried too deep beneath cold ground, deep inside of Damon's soul.

If he even had one, for that matter.

Elena had been so lost in thoughts that she barely wouldn't have noticed that they were once again passing empty cells and the animals screams and howls were getting louder and louder, but now a human's voice had joined them as well. And the glass shattering screams of a gown up man would be heard through the dimly lit halls of the basement.

Damon just kept marching on and on and when they passed another cell, a big, strong wolf suddenly jumped against the iron bars and Elena screamed in fear. Her feet stumbling away from the cell and the growling wolf as she almost tripped over her own feet and fell, if there wasn't the big guy still holding her.

"A little easily frightened, are we?" He asked her with a chuckle and Elena glared at him before she looked at Damon in disbelief. But Damon wasn't minding her at all and just glanced around the partly empty cells.

"So where is this bastard?" He asked suddenly and the big guy pointed his stubby index finger towards another hall, which was lit by a row of small lamps.

Damon was quick to make his way and once again, Elena had no choice but to come with them.

Everything was wet and dark and cold and Elena felt sick and hated everything that was going on. Her jeans were ripped at her knees and her clothes felt slick and dirty from this basement, it was so disgusting that she could almost feel her stomach turn, but all of those bad feelings, were nothing compared to what her eyes were looking at once she and Damon had walked around a corner and were staring into another dark cell. A bunch of others were surrounding the cell as well and two giant man with too many muscles for their own bodies where standing in the cell next to one barely clothed, dark haired young man.

The boy in front of her behind the cell's iron bars was barely older than her, his eyes were shining in a golden color and his arms and legs were twisted into sickening directions away from his body. He was wet with sweat and glistening while he repeatedly grunt and screamed. He seemed to be in pain, but he also seemed to be fighting something.

"What's the matter here?" Damon just grunt lowly, annoyance clearly visible on his cold, hard face.

"He's not submitting." One of the vampires in the cell replied to his question.

And Damon just rolled his eyes. "What's his name?"

"He wouldn't say." Another answered carefully, as if he was afraid of giving Damon an unpleasant answer to his question.

"Well, I like a good fighter.." Damon said, chuckled and turned his head to look at Elena with a small smirk of evilness.

And in that very moment, Elena couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the fear, the panic, the look on Damon's face and the man in that cell who's limbs were stretched out into so many wrong ways. She coughed, yelped quietly and clutched at her stomach before she suddenly bent over and vomited right onto the shoes of the guy who had kept Damon from feeding on her earlier. And right after that, her vision blurred, her eyes rolled back into her head and darkness swallowed her up once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a bit short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer, because you all were such darlings and kept reviewing like the awesome people that you are. Heh, I hope you'll tell me what you're thinking again. **

**And have a lovely Sunday or Saturday. **


	5. Evil Twin

**A/N: I'm dragging my sorry ass back here, because I know I haven't been updating or anything, but I can explain. I had trouble with my internet connection and with lots and lots of exams. And to proof how sorry I am, to you my lovely reads which I adore so freaking endlessly, I'm going to update right now, and then again until Friday! I promise. Does that sound good? I hope it does. Because I am endlessly sorry. **

**So now enjoy this chapter and don't kill me for being away this long. The next chapter will follow this week!**

* * *

><p>White sheets and soft cotton surrounded her tired body, making her feel as if she was on cloud nine, despite the weak feeling in her bones and her sore, aching throat. Her fingers stretched across silken sheets and the light from big windows was lightening the whole room brightly. Almost too bright for her to see. It was like it had been at home in her room, in her white colored four walls and her comfortable white bed sheets. Her eyes were barely open, when she turned her face and snuggled her cheek into the soft, fluffy pillow. Her chest heaving with a gentle inhale of air. She felt relieved.<p>

And for a moment, Elena thought that it was indeed her own bed, that she was actually home and that she could hear her parents downstairs. But it was just Damon, who was clicking a Bourbon filled glass against the dark wood of his chair.

And darkness clouded the scene once more as Elena's eyes started to adjust to the bright sunlight from outside. Her vision clearing and bring Damon into focus.

He sat on a arm chair, his elbow rested on the arm chest, his muscles tensed and his hand supporting his cheek as he stared down onto the floor. His eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully on his now wrinkly forehead as he kept clicking his glass against the wood of the chair. It was the only piece of furniture that was dark, everything else was clear and white and almost too bright and angelic to look at.

He looked so thoughtful that Elena was almost afraid to move again, not to rip him out of his deep thoughts and mind. What she didn't know, of course, was that he had noticed her change of heart beat and already knew that she was awake. Not like he cared all too much right now.

Elena stared at him for quiet a while. Her big bambi eyes glancing at him in his black shirt and jeans, his hair ruffled and his jawline, clenched so handsomely. He was quiet the eye catcher, but it was all hooded behind cruelty and his ability to kill her with a single flick of his wrist. Not to mention the disgusting manners that he had shown so far.

And suddenly, his cold azure eyes locked with her warm mahogany ones and she was caught in his eyes once more, not able to look away.

"Good morning, darling." He coed at her, whispering so quietly that she could barely hear him talk at all. It sounded sweet and alluring, but she knew that behind that sweet sound, there was a tongue that just lusted for her blood.

So she simply turned around and offered him her back before she clutched the blanket of the bed sheets and prayed for god to help her out of this. Damon chuckled once more, he always loved when they were not head over heels for him, it was more of a challenge and he loved those. Especially when he was the one playing dirty.

As much as she had hoped for him to just go on with ignoring her, it didn't surprise her when she suddenly felt the mattress shift behind her and Damon's body came close to hers. His hand came up to her face and his fingers brushed some of her hair away to look her right in the eyes, while she just stared ahead, not wanting to look at him at all.

"Why so pouty, baby?" He asked her, hushing his words against her earlobe from behind her.

And Elena couldn't deny the goose bumps that started crawling across all of her skin, but she sure as hell could act as if it didn't impress her. So she just tried to shift away from him, with no success. Because the further she tried to escape, the closer he came. And at some point, she was hanging at the edge of the bed and almost fell out. But his strong arm came around her dainty waist and scooped her right back up, only to tug her against his chest and now she was face to face with him, glaring death stares into his eyes.

"Let me go." She struggled against him, huffing angrily.

But Damon kept her close in his cold and evil embrace. "You still own me a drink, babe." He snickered at her, that disgusting smirk of his coming back to life and curling up on his lips.

"I'm not your babe." Elena clarified with a scowl and pressed her flat palms against his chest in attempt of getting off. But Damon was much stronger than her and just pressed back against her, pulling her closer until they were pressed together almost skin on skin. Nothing separating them but their clothes. "Fuck you." Elena suddenly spat at him.

"Mhmm." Damon just murmured so close to her mouth. "Why don't you use that dirty mouth of yours on something else than insulting me?" He grinned at her, pressing his nose to hers while she started to struggle once more. Pressing and bucking her body into his as she tried to get loose.

But it was leading her no way, he like a brick wall. Unmovable. So when she was panting and exhausted, she finally stopped and let her body slump against his with a quiet sob of anger. "Bastard." She just managed to hiss out lastly.

He was quietly laughing and his mouth was coming closer to hers, when they were once again interrupted and the door to his bedroom gave loud and eager knocking noises. "Damon!" Someone yelled from the other end of the wooden door and more knocking sounded.

Damon's eyes stayed locked on Elena's, though, for a small moment, before she could see annoyance wash of his face and he groaned and turned around to get up, straighten his shirt which had rode up above his abs and then he finally opened the door. Leaving Elena to lay alone in the bed.

A slim but sly looking guy entered the door, and behind him was Katherine. The woman who was her exact look-alike.

The beautiful brunette immediately spotted Elena in Damon's bed and shot her a killing glare, her eyes burning from the look of it. But then she shifted her heated gaze towards Damon, a sweet smile curled up on her lips and Damon pulled her close to his side so she could peck his cheek with her glossy lips.

The slim man's glance was more serious and he crossed his arms in front of Damon as he stood and waited for the vampire to get his attention away from Katherine. "So, what's up this time?" Damon asked finally.

And the other vampire, which had come in with Katherine furrowed his eyebrows and cleared his throat loudly before he informed Damon of the latest developments. "He escaped." Was all he said, before Elena could see Damon's face shift from normal and cocky, to 100% serious. And before any more was said, Damon pushed Katherine aside and rushed away with the other guy.

Leaving the two doppelgangers alone.

Elena swallowed thickly. Her eyes widening slowly as she realized that she had just been left alone with Katherine, the one person in here that seemed to be the she devil herself. And Kathrine seemed to had noticed this as well, because she was quiet eager to turn around and smile a nasty little smile at Elena.

"So, it's just you and me now, huh?" She purred gently and soon after, her stiletto heels could be heard clicking on the marble floor, coming closer and closer.

From all the fear that Elena had felt so far, which had been a lot since she had arrived, she had never felt it this hard and she had surely never felt this vulnerable. With Damon, she knew that he had quiet the interest in her and that he wouldn't just kill her for the killing part. But with Katherine, it was all or nothing. And Katherine looked like the kind of person who rarely went for nothing. She knew that if she'd fall into Katherine's black colored nails, that this was game over. She'd rip her spine out and make her walk without it before letting her die a painful and very, very slow death.

And not even Damon would be able to change that.

Elena quickly pushed herself up into a sitting position, the closer she came and the wider her smirk grew. But before she could even settle on the bed, someone bust through the doors and Katherine and Elena's heads shot around to see who it was.

Elena had never seen the person before, but Katherine seemed to know him. "Damon ordered me to tell you that you shall bring her to Enzo." He was almost out of the door again, when he quickly added another thing. "And be careful. No one knows where the beast is."

He then disappeared and left them alone. Elena was still tensed up and curled together at the end of the bed, but she felt a little better now, where she knew that she would get away from Katherine.

Katherine, though, didn't look pleased at all.

"Fine." She gasped, grabbed Elena's hair and pulled her harshly off the bed and behind herself through the room until they reached the doors of Damon's bedroom. Elena was struggling all the way, but it didn't help her against the old vampire. She was way too strong and Elena couldn't fight her, not even if she used every bit of muscle that was left in her body after all those days of exhaustion.

What she had completely failed to notice, was the lack of food in her stomach, but now where she focused on it a little closer, it did make sense. Because her stomach had been aching a little and the pain inside of her was prominent, she had just not believed that it had come from hunger and more from the abuse she had taken lately. Her knees were brittle and she was covered in light bruises, even after being healed by Damon's blood.

It was because they had treated her so roughly here, and for a moment, she wondered if it was because they weren't used to treating a human at all, and if they usually just caught and ate them. But that exact thought made Elena feel like she was surrounded by hungry and nasty animals without any shed of humanity, and that scared her to her weak bones, so she quickly focused her mind on Katherine again, who was now pushing both of her slim hands against the heavy wooden doors of Damon's bedroom to push them open.

One the dark wood parted, Elena could get a view on a bunch of people rushing busily through the hallways. No one even glanced at the two dopplegangers as they hurried by into other hallways, around corners and into dark rooms behind shady dark doors.

Elena felt another harsh tug on her hair as Katherine proceeded dragging her along, down the hallway and into a darker corridor of the house. "Bring you to Enzo?!" She scowled, murmuring the words more to herself than to Elena. "Are they kidding?" She asked, before suddenly twisting so swiftly on her heels, that Elena almost failed to notice her moving at all. Damn, she had to get used to that supernatural speed. When Elena finally did actually catch up with Katherine's movement and her eyes darted up to her doppleganger's in confusion, she had to find Katherine's dark chocolate orbs boring into her more doe-like ones. "I should have seriously snapped your neck the second I caught you in that cell in Damon's room." She spat at Elena, anger darkening her features even further.

"You know," She suddenly started more calmly. "I usually don't mind his love slaves.." She told Elena. "Because most of the time, that's all they are.." She proceeded, unimpressed by Elena's deer like eyes staring up at her in fear. "Just dolls to be toyed with." She stated, her voice sounding almost bored now. "But you.. You aren't one of them." She poked a perfectly shaped finger nail at Elena's scared face. "He didn't spread your legs in front of the rest of them and fucked you raw, no.. in a matter of fact, he didn't touch you at all, yet." She noticed.

And Elena just stood there, stunned by Katherine's small speech and scared out of her mind about what she was going to do to her.

"So now, we'll take you somewhere else entirely." She claimed with a mischievous simper, before a tight grip around Elena's hair burned on her head once again, and everything blurred as she was rushed past the dark halls of the abandoned train station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think and where do you think Katherine's taking Elena? And by the way, I know most of you aren't too big of a Katherine fan, and so don't worry. she won't be in the next chapter all too much, maybe for like 10% ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed it, tell me your thoughts.**


	6. The Beast

**A/N: Soooo, since you guys were being such nice little readers and reviewed a lot (at least for my taste) and because I still have to make up for some missed updates, here is the next chapter already. And like I promised, before Friday, waaaaaaaaaaay. I'm very happy. And I hope you are too. So now to all my lovely readers, you guys rock! And by the way, there was a review in French, which I thought was really cool, even though I don't speak the language. I just have fun translating and stuff. Hah. **

**Now enjoy this chapter. And goodnight from my side of the world. **

* * *

><p>Once the moving had stopped and Elena could feel hard floor beneath her feet again, she opened her eyes once more. The pain in her head had vanished, just like Katherine. Or maybe she was just standing too far away for Elena to see, because absolutely everything around her was pitch black now.<p>

An unintended whimper made its way past her lips and she immediately wished she hadn't made that sound, because all of a sudden, something moved behind her. It was a swift and certain movement and whatever it had been, Elena knew that it hadn't moved away, but only closer around her.

Her lips trembled as she tried to press them together to make sure that no further sounds were going to slip past them, and as much as her body was quivering, she managed to cover her mouth with her warm and sweaty palm.

The sound of very soft footsteps were echoing through the darkness, making it impossible for Elena to coordinate herself or make out from where the steps came. It was a chance for one in a million if she was going to run into any direction now without knowing what was about to come. A wall, a vampire, whatever beast they had spoken off or maybe even Katherine. Although Elena had to admit that she would have probably sighed with relief at the sight of Katherine, her evil doppelganger.

Elena was still trying to calculate her chances of survival and a successful escape, when suddenly two yellow gleaming eyes stared right at her and a deep growl could be heard. Definitively no vampire, her brain alarmed her and without wasting another thought on it, she leaped backwards, surprising herself by her own swiftness.

An unpleased growl came from the monster in front of her and Elena stumbled backwards, determined to run for her life and make it out of here alive. But her back hit a wall and the monster in front of her seemed to get ready to take a leap at her as well.

So she quickly shifted her body away from the bricks behind herself and found a wall along the wall, her feet carrying her quicker than she would have ever expected. The monster though, seemed to have missed her moving this fast, because it had jumped right into the wall with a howl of frustration.

Elena was already around the barely visible corner of one of the dark halls she was now running through. The growling sounds that soon returned, were further away now, giving her time and the chance to think about what was going to happen in case it caught up to her again, which form the sounds of it, it was already doing.

But she was ripped away from her senseless thoughts when her face suddenly hit a wall and her body turned once more to finally catch a glimpse of light. The exit, she beamed inside. And just when she pushed herself off the wall to get a small rush and proceed her escape, the monster made it around the same corner as her and was staring right down at her once more. Elena could hear the steady growling from deep within its throat and its feet quickly rushing across the floor while she stalked towards the small glimpse of light.

Once she had reached the source of it, she had to discover that it was a door, and happiness mixed with all the adrenalin from her escape rushed through her veins, causing her to immediately drift her hands across the wood of the hard door, in search of a door knob. But the longer she searched, the more seconds past, the closer the beast got and the clumsier she got as well. But voices could be heard on the other end of the door and just as Elena gasped out for help, she was caught by sharp claws and knocked into the door, which gave way and landed on the ground beneath Elena.

A sharp pain drove through her body and she clenched her eyes shut, before the incredible pressure on her stomach and chest became more prominent and she let her eyes fall open again, only to find a giant wolf hovering right above her face, his claws in her flesh and his teeth bared at her.

The loud growling coming from his throat had drawn enough attention to them here on the ground, and Elena didn't dare to move, when suddenly a broad build man tackled the wolf off of Elena and to the ground, hitting it right into the ribs. The cracking of bones could easily be heard and it was no surprise to Elena. Because that guy was as tall as a closet and weighted probably just as much it too.

But what did surprise her, was the way that the guy kept slamming his elbow right into the wolf's face, again and again until both of them were bleeding and the wolf barely able to get back up onto his legs.

Elena on the other hand, went from motionless and scared, to hurt and once again being yanked around. But the man who had grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up was not unfamiliar, no, he had once been her savior before.

"Enzo." She gasped, her eyes wide, her stomach oozing blood from fresh wounds, fear and shock clearly visible in her big doe eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He barked at her, dragging her behind himself as he carried on getting away from the scene. The smell of Elena's divine and fresh blood was drawing attention, attention from stronger vampires, attention that he could not be able to protect her from if he had to. They were in a different part of the abandoned train station. And even if this was all still ruled by Damon, and they knew not to touch what belonged to him, Enzo also knew that the lost souls that lived in this part of the house were absolutely unpredictable. "Your death could have cost me my life!" He snapped at her, clearly angry as he kept pulling her behind himself, corridor after corridor, door after door.

Until they finally reached a hall that looked familiar to Elena, and then she was immediately pulled into a door and pushed into the room until she had stumbled in and Enzo could close the door again. "I'm sorry!" She choked, suddenly noticing the hot wetness that had coated her burning cheeks. She couldn't hold herself on her own feet a single minute and so she simply slumped together in front of a bed.

"What were you thinking?" Enzo asked her, his voice a whole lot calmer now that he had found her and brought her somewhere safe.

He tugged her up again by her elbow and pushed her onto the bed, glancing at her stomach. Elena's lips were increasingly tired and she just couldn't get her tongue to form any proper words other than ouch and sorry. But the not being able to speak part was less of a problem for her now and she was more worried about the blood that was currently continuing to soak her shirt.

This was one of Enzo's bigger concerns as well. He didn't have any problems with self-control, but it still wasn't easy to see her hurt on the bed. And he was not sure whether Damon would want her to be cured by vampire blood or if he had ordered to keep that away from her until she'd break.

Elena's eye lids grew increasingly tired, though, and the heavier her eyes became, the more worried Enzo's frowning face got, as well.

"Help me." Elena suddenly choked, coughing on the bed he had previously thrown her on. Her trembling fingers slipped to her stomach to clutch the bleeding wound. That damn wolf had hit her pretty hard and his claws had sliced life-threatingly deep into her flesh. Making it impossible for anyone, even a doctor to keep her alive without any supernatural forces.

Enzo was making the choice that might have changed his life, when the door to the room that he had hidden Elena in, suddenly flew open, and an all too familiar face came into view.

"Katherine." Elena groaned, coughed and all of the sudden, she choked again and blood dribbled out of her mouth, across her dry lips. Making her eyes wide with horror as she held onto her own wounds even tighter.

Katherine let the door behind herself fall shut again, to hide from the rest what was going on in the bedroom. She had wanted her to die, that had been the reason why she had left her in the dark part of the abandoned train station. She had known that that would be the place where the werewolf would be hiding and that that would be the perfect spot to get her killed. Werewolves usually only killed vampires, which was in their nature, but when you cornered and hunted a beat like that, it got nervous and angered and most of all, wildly unpredictable.

So that had been what Katherine had been counting on. But her plan had failed.

And the second that she had set her foot in the door of this room and had seen Elena laying on the bed in front of them, choking on her own blood. A plan B had suddenly come across her mind. Why not let her die right on the table? And watch her?

It was a cruel thought. But Katherine was heartless enough to let it pass.

The one thing, she had forgotten was Enzo, whose life hung on Elena's. He'd do anything to save her, even if it meant feeding her his blood. There was no other choice. It was an unwritten law not to give your blood to the mortal ones, and those who did it, had taken a large step by doing so. Damon was bold of course, so he'd fed Elena his blood. But Enzo was not that bold and he certainly had a lot more to lose, than Damon, who was strong and old and had earned himself a lot of respect over the years.

"Bloody hell." Enzo just hissed and sunk his fangs into the skin of his forearm only to pierce it and draw blood to the surface before he pressed it against Elena's lips. Her eyes were wide once more, filled with panic and fear. She would have struggled, but her body was in shock and unable to move anyway.

The metallic taste of blood hit her taste buds, and soon enough it started working. The pressure on her lungs disappeared slowly, while the oozing wetness on her chest and stomach grew back as well.

Katherine's eyes were narrowed angrily. For one single moment, she had thought about leaping forward and dragging Enzo back, but it had already been too late. Little Elena would have healed anyway.

When Enzo stepped back, he let out a loud sigh of relief and then his dark, ravenous brows furrowed together. "What happened," he asked, his head turning between the two twin like girls. "You were supposed to bring her here." Enzo stated quickly, anger now lacing his voice.

"Well.." Katherine started, her mind racing as she thought about a sly answer, one that would explain her behavior perfectly. But she was running into the empty.

But then Elena suddenly leaned up into a sitting position and broke the silence. "I struggled free form Katherine on my way here. I ran off and she lost me in the chaos." Elena presented a lie, without which Katherine would have looked pretty awful. She didn't give her doppelganger a single look, though, but just nodded reassuringly at Enzo.

Katherine, on the other hand, had hooked one of her eyebrows highly up on her forehead in surprise and was staring at Elena as if she had just revealed a new world wonder.

But when Enzo turned back to her, to see her reaction to what Elena had told, Katherine couldn't do anything but to nod as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it'd a bit of a short end to this, but you'll see more again in the next chapter, especially more Damon, who will come back! ;) I hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you think. **

**And one of you asked if this is going to be a story with many chapters or not so many, I don't really have an answer to that, though. But I guess it'll be a few more. Not all toooo many though. I just don't really know yet. Lmfao. **


End file.
